f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Italian Grand Prix
9 September |officialname = Coca-Cola 61° Gran Premio d'Italia |circuit = Autodromo Nazionale Monza |location = Monza, Italy |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.800 |laps = 53 |distance = 307.400 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:22.533 |fastestlap = 1:26.254 |fastestlapdriver = Ayrton Senna |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 46 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Gerhard Berger |thirdnation = AUT |thirdteam = }} The Coca-Cola 61° Gran Premio d'Italia, otherwise known as the 1990 Italian Grand Prix, was the twelfth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza on the 9 September 1990.'Italian GP, 1990', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr496.html, (Accessed 04/07/2019) The race, which was the 150th for as an engine supplier, would see Ayrton Senna sweep to victory at the wheel of a Honda engined , securing his fourth, and ultimately final, Grand Chelem. Senna put in one of the performances of his life in qualifying, defeating arch-rival and driver Alain Prost by four tenths in a duel for pole position. Behind those two came their teammates Gerhard Berger and Nigel Mansell respectively, while best of the rest was an impressive Jean Alesi in the . The start of the race saw those on the odd side of the grid make a better start, with Berger jumping into second ahead of Prost, while Alesi got the jump on Mansell. Indeed, the Frenchman had such a strong getaway off the line that he also challenged Prost into the Rettifilo, before sending Prost a dummy into the second chicane to secure third. Unfortunately the race would be brought to a temporary halt a few moments later, for Derek Warwick had a huge accident at the Parabolica. Red flags were thrown as Warwick, miraculously uninjured, sprinted back to the pits to grab the spare , with the field reset to grid order for a full race restart. The restart proved near identical to the original start, with Senna and Berger surging clear, while Alesi pulled to excellent moves on the Ferraris to grab third. The Frenchman then tried his hardest to stay with the two McLaren-Hondas early on, but ruined his race by spinning into the gravel on lap five. Berger would stick with teammate Senna throughout the early stages, only for a brake issue to drop him back towards Prost as half-distance approached. In a few laps the Austrian had slipped behind the Frenchman and down to third, although he had enough pace to keep Mansell at bay in fourth. Indeed, there would be no further changes to the order up front, with Senna pacing himself against Prost, five seconds or so ahead. Behind, Thierry Boutsen sat in fifth until he was robbed by a suspension failure, while the two s tripped over each other in the pits and ruled themselves out of the points chase. With that the race was over, with Senna cruising home ahead of Prost to extend his Championship lead to sixteen points. Berger then completed the podium ahead of Mansell, while Riccardo Patrese and Satoru Nakajima secured the remaining points for and Tyrrell-Ford Cosworth respectively. Background The Belgian Grand Prix had been another positive weekend for Ayrton Senna, with the Brazilian moving thirteen clear at the head of the Championship. Alain Prost was still his biggest pretender, with the Frenchman holding a seventeen point advantage over third placed Gerhard Berger. Thierry Boutsen, meanwhile, was sat in fourth ahead of Nelson Piquet, while Maurício Gugelmin had become the seventeenth different scorer of the campaign. It was a similar story at the head of the Constructors Championship, with Senna's employers extending their lead at the head of the field. Indeed, the Anglo-Japanese squad would leave Belgium with a sizeable 33 point advantage over , meaning they could afford to miss two rounds completely and still hold the lead. , meanwhile, were in an increasingly distant third, with closing the gap in fourth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Pre-Qualifying Report Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Alboreto was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Dalmas was unable to be classified as he failed to complete 90% of the race distance. Milestones * Final race to feature an entry by a car using a W12 engine. * started their 150th Grand Prix as an engine supplier.'12. Italy 1990', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1990/italie.aspx, (Accessed 04/07/2019) * Pierluigi Martini started his 50th race. * 500th entry for a car using Mobil as an oil supplier.'1990 Italian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1990&gp=Italian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 04/07/2019) * Jean Alesi and Emanuele Pirro entered their twentieth Grand Prix. * David Brabham entered his tenth Grand Prix. * Ayrton Senna recorded the 60th pole position for a Honda engine. ** This was also the twentieth pole for a car using #27 as its race number. * 26th career victory for Senna. ** Senna also registered his fourth and final Grand Chelem. * secured their 86th win as a constructor. ** Engine partners Honda claimed their 58th victory. * Twentieth podium finish for Gerhard Berger. * 50th fastest lap to be recorded by a Honda powered car. Standings Ayrton Senna moved sixteen points clear at the head of the Championship after his sixth win of the season, but was only two race scores away from having to take dropped scores. Alain Prost, meanwhile, would have to win two races out of the remaining four just to get level with the Brazilian, although he had three races to go before he began dropping points. Gerhard Berger was next, and out of the title fight with 37 points, while Thierry Boutsen and Nelson Piquet completed the top five. left 's home race with a handsome lead in the Constructors Championship, having moved 37 points clear of the Scuderia. Indeed, McLaren would win the Championship in Portugal if they outscored Ferrari by eight points, with Ferrari having to win every race remaining in the season just to challenge. Elsewhere, had solidified their hold on third over , while completed the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1990 Grands Prix Category:Italian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy